


You Guys Are Lifesavers:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, Babies, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother-Sister-In-Law Relationships, Children, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, School, Slash, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary needed some backup babysitters, Steve & Danny offered, since they had the weekend off, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	You Guys Are Lifesavers:

*Summary: Mary needed some backup babysitters, Steve & Danny offered, since they had the weekend off, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

"Don't worry, Mare, We got this, Enjoy your art class at the **_Rec Center_** , You hadn't had a moment's peace, Joanie came into your life, Me & Danny got this", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he looked at his lover, husband, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. The Blond backed him up, & said this to him, & placed a comforting & supporting hand on his shoulder.

 

"You need a break, Mary-Ann, Otherwise, You will be fried, & won't be any good to Joan, It's okay to want a couple of hours to yourself, A couple days a week, I was like that with Grace, Don't feel guilty about it", Steve said agreeing, "Go on, Sis, We want to have uncle-niece time with our girl here", The Beautiful Blond nodded, & said this to them gratefully.

 

"Thank you, Guys, You are lifesavers," She said to her daughter, as she kissed her, "Joanie, You be good for your uncles, Okay ?, You are gonna have so much fun, Mama will see you soon, I promise you, Baby", & then she handed her over to the guys, & kissed their cheek, "You guys are the best", & left for her class, The Guys looked at each other, & then Steve said this to him.

 

"Thank you for this life, It's better than I ever imagined for myself, I am so happy, & I owe it all to you," The Loudmouth Detective said, "Likewise, Super Seal, I got another Sister/Sister-In-Law, & a baby niece. So, _Thank you_ , I love you too", They shared a kiss, & focused on the little girl in their arms. "How about it, Joanie ?, Let's go & have some fun, Okay ?", "Yay !", That brought smiles on the couple's faces.

 

The End.


End file.
